Isshin Kurosaki
Isshin Kurosaki (黒崎 一心, Kurosaki Isshin) ist der Vater von Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki und Ichigo Kurosaki und somit das Oberhaupt der Kurosaki Familie. Er hat eine Privatklinik, die Kurosaki-Klinik heißt. Er ist außerdem ein sehr erfahrener Arzt und kann in seiner Klinik nahezu jedem medizinischen Eingriff vornehmen, bis auf größere Operationen. Charakter Zu Beginn ist Isshin ein kindlicher, streitsüchtiger Vater mit zu viel Energie. Er begrüßt Ichigo häufig mit einem Tritt ins Gesicht, wird aber immer zurück getreten. Er hat ein reges Interesse an seinen Kindern und ist sehr neugierig, aber auch sehr besorgt, er weiß aber oft nicht was sie vorhaben. Hauptsächlich von Ichigo, aber da er ein Junge ist, muss er nicht so sehr überwacht werden wie seine Zwillings-Töchter. Wenn seine Kinder ihn zurückweisen spricht er häufig mit dem Riesen-Erinnerungsposter seiner verstorbenen Frau. Außerdem macht er sich gerne über Ichigo lustig. Als Arzt oder als Shinigami ist Isshin viel ernster, da er sich in ernsteren Situationen entsprechend verhalten muss. Hat er in seiner Klinik viel zu tun, geht er streng an die Sache an und kümmert sich nicht um unwichtige Kleinigkeiten. So stauchte er Ichigo zusammen, weil er ihm im Weg stehe, was seinen Sohn deprimierte. Wenn Isshin als Shinigami kämpft, wirkt er zwar etwas gelassener, verhält sich aber such weniger albern. Einige Charaktere beschreiben Ichigos und Isshins Persönlichkeiten als ähnlich, was beide bestreiten, wodurch die Ähnlichkeit allerdings klarer wird. Vergangenheit thumb|left|Isshin mit seiner Familie Isshin war früher ein Shinigami und war wahrscheinlich im Rang eines Kommandanten. Seine damalige Kompanie ist allerdings nicht bekannt. Ungefähr 20 Jahre vor dem Beginn der Story verlässt Isshin aus noch unbekannten Gründen die Shinigami. Etwas später heiratet er Masaki, die von ihm drei Kinder bekommt, einen Sohn und zwei Töchter. Zirka 14 Jahre nachdem er die Shinigami verlassen hat wird Masaki von einem Hollow namens Grand Fisher getötet. Fortan geht er an jedem Todestag seiner Frau mit seinen Kindern an ihr Grab. Dort raucht Isshin dann immer eine Zigarette, weil Masaki ihm bei ihrem ersten Treffen gesagt hat, dass er damit cool aussieht. Nach kurzem Überlegen sagt er, dass das wahrscheinlich das einzige Mal war, dass sie ihm ein Kompliment dieser Art gemacht hat. Handlung Ersatzshinigami Saga thumb|left|Isshin gibt Ichigo den Tailsman Zu Beginn sieht man Isshin als überfürsorglichen Vater der meist Ichigo an jeden Morgen angriff, um seine Fähigkeiten zu testen. Vor seinen Kindern tat er so, als wüsste er nichts über Geister und könne sie weder spüren noch sehen. Als Chad, der einen Vogel mit der Seele eines Kindes vor einem Hollow beschützte, zusammenbrach, behandelte Isshin ihn und wollte ihn auch über Nacht in der Praxis haben, doch ging Chad heimlich wieder. Nach eigener Aussage bemerkte Isshin, dass Ichigo ein Shingami wurde, seit dessen Kampf mit Grand Fisher. Zu dieser Zeit war Kon in Ichigos Körper. Isshin lies sich nichts anmerken, spürte jedoch, dass es nicht sein Sohn war, mit dem er sich unterhielt. Kurz bevor Ichigo nach Soul Society aufbricht leiht, Isshin ihm einen Talisman, den er von seiner Frau bekommen hat. Ichigo will Isshin den Talisman nach seiner Rückkehr zurückgeben, der sagt aber, dass er ihn nicht mehr braucht und näht den Talisman an Ichigos Hose. Arrancar Saga thumb|left|170px|Wieder ein Shinigami thumb|right|Rache für Masaki Als Kon, in Ichigos Körper, herum lief, wurde er von Grand Fisher verfolgt, da dieser sich an Ichigo rächen wollte. Kurz bevor Grand Fisher, der nun ein Arrancar ist, Kon angriff, wirft Isshin den Talisman, den er Ichigo gegeben hat, dazwischen, der eine Barriere erzeugt und Kon beschützt. Isshin wirft Kon den Talisman zu, nachdem er sich Grand Fisher vorgestellt hat und sagt, dass der Talisman sowieso für ihn bestimmt war. Isshins Shinigamikräfte waren zurückgekehrt, weshalb er nun Grand Fisher töten wollte. Grand Fisher macht sich über Isshins Bemerkung und sein kleines Zanpakutō lustig und greift ihn mit seinem eigenen riesigen Zanpakutō an. Bevor Grand Fisher seinen Angriff zu Ende führen kann, zerteilt Isshin ihn mit einen einzigen Hieb seines versiegelten Zanpakutō. Er sagt darauf, dass Shinigami der Kommandanten-Klasse die Größe ihrer Zanpakutō steuern können, damit sie nicht mit riesigen Schwertern herumlaufen. Im Anschluss tauchte auf einmal Kisuke Urahara auf und unterhielt sich eine Weile mit Isshin, da sich beide gut zu kennen schienen. Kisuke bemerkte auch Isshins Kräfte, wobei dieser dies bezüglich meinte, dass sie nur nach und nach zurückgekehrt seien. Kisuke macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass die Vizard Kontakt mit Ichigo aufgenommen haben und dass das ein Zeichen ist, dass auch sie die Veränderung der Arrancar wahrgenommen haben und dass auch sie sich auf die bevorstehende Schlacht vorbereiten, so wie alle anderen Parteien. Isshin bat danach Kon, Ichigo nichts über das was passiert war zu verraten. Hueco Mundo Saga thumb|left|Isshin unterhält sich mit [[Ryūken.]] Nachdem Ichigo sich auf den Weg zur Heimatdimension der Hollow gemacht hat, besucht Isshin Ryūken Ishida, mit dem er eine Art freundschaftliche Beziehung hat. Die beiden haben wahrscheinlich auch beruflich miteinander zu tun, da beide Ärzte sind. Bei ihrem Treffen reden die beiden über ihre unterschiedlichen Erziehungsmethoden. Dabei wird klar, dass sich Ryūken über Isshins Situation im Klaren war, und er macht eine Bemerkung über Isshins Kräfte. Fake Karakura Town Saga thumb|right|Isshin taucht auf Kurz nach dem Aizen Ichigo erzählte, dass er Ichigo seit dem Tag seiner Geburt beobachtete, weil er halb Mensch und halb Shinigami sei, erscheint Isshin in seinem Shihakushō und stellt sich vor seinem Sohn mit der Aussage, dass Aizen zu viel reden würde. Isshin zieht sich kurz mit Ichigo zurück. Als sich Isshin nun verpflichtet fühlte, seinem Sohn alles zu sagen, meinte dieser nur, dass dies nicht nötig sei und er warten würde, bis Isshin wirklich bereit sei, ihm alles zu sagen. Kurz darauf planen sie eine Angriffsstrategie. Während Ichigo mit Gin kämpfte, kämpfte Isshin mit Aizen. Deicide Saga Isshin schaffte es sogar Aizen, aus der Puste zu bringen, doch ab da begannen Aizens Verwandlungen, hervorgerufen durch das Hōgyoku. In seinem Kampf bekam Isshin Hilfe von Kisuke und Yoruichi. Dabei setzt er das Getsuga Tenshou ein, welches dem von Ichigo ziemlich ähnlich sieht. Doch selbst mit vereinen Kräften konnten sie Aizen nicht besiegen, der daraufhin ins echte Karakura unterwegs war. Nachdem Isshin wieder zu sich kam, nahm er mit seinem Sohn die Verfolung auf, um die Menschen, die ihnen etwas bedeuten, zu beschützen. Doch im Inneren des Dangai kam Isshin eine Idee. Er wollte mit Ichigo dort trainieren, da innerhalb des Dangai die Zeit anders verläuft. Isshin zeigte Ichigo, wie man das Finale Getsuga Tenshou erlenen kann, bei dem man für kurze Zeit eine unglaubliche Kraft entwickelt jedoch danach seine Shinigamikräfte einbüßt. Während des Trainings hielt Isshin das Dangai aufrecht, was sehr kräftezerrend für ihn war. Nachdem Ichigo fertig war, nahm er seinen Vater, der inzwischen bewusstlos wurde, mit und brachte ihn nach Karakura Town. Lost Shinigami Saga 17 Monate nach dem Kampf mit Aizen, nahm die Kursosaki-Familie wieder ihr gewohntes Leben auf. Isshin tat vor seinen beiden Töchtern immer noch so, als könne er keine Geister wahrnehmen. Erst nach diesen 17 Monaten schien Ichigo auch wieder bereit mit seinem Vater über die Soul Society reden zu können. Als Ichigo gerade von seinem Boss gezwungen wurde, wieder seine Arbeit nachzugehen, erhielt er von einem Mann den Auftrag, Isshin zu beobachten, um etwas über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen. In welcher Beziehung Isshin mit diesem Mann steht, ist bisher unbekannt. Fähigkeiten Als Arzt besitzt Isshin ein medizinisches Fachwissen und kann somit mit allerei Verletzungen und Krankheiten umgehen. Seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten sind jedoch auch bemerkenswert. So war er der Erste, der es schaffte, Aizen in einem Kampf außer Atem zu bringen und in die Enge zu drängen, bis dieser mit seinen Verwandlungen anfing. *'Zanjutsu': Im Zanjutsu kann Isshin mit Aizen mithalten sogar, unter normalen Umständen, übertreffen was ziemlich viel aussagt. Als ehemaliger Kommandant beherrscht er das Bankai und scheint das Finale Getsuga Tensho selbst angewendet zu haben, da er gegen den Bankai-Geist seines Engetsus gekämpft hat. Er besiegte mit einem Hieb seines versiegelten Zanpakuto den riesigen Grand Fisher und zerschnitt aus größerer Distanz ein Gebäude. Die Technik Getsuga Tensho beherrscht Isshin selbst im versiegelten Zustand. *'Hoho': Im Shunpo scheint Isshin auch gut zu sein, so schaffte er es mit Ichigo auf dem Arm Aizen und Gin für ein paar Minuten zu entkommen. *'Reiatsu': Isshin scheint über ein großes Reiatsu zu verfügen, so konnten Ichigo und Shinji es über mehrere Meter entferung spüren, als er Grand Fisher besiegt hatte. *'Physische Stärke': Auch eine gewisse physische Stärke lässt sich nicht leugnen so schaffte er es mit einem Fingerschnipsen Aizen in ein Gebäude zu werfen. *'Hakuda': Wegen seinen ständigen Prügeleien mit Ichigo und seiner physischen Stärke kann man annehmen, dass er über ein gewiss Hakuda-Talent hat. *'Kido': Über Isshins Kido-Fähigkeiten ist nich viel bekannt, jedoch war in der Lage schnell eine Barriere zu erschaffen um sein und Ichigos Reiatsu vor Aizen zu verbergen. *'Enormes Wissen:' Isshin ist Arzt und verfügt deswegen über ein größeres medizinisches Fachwissen. Außerdem ist er sehr gut geschult in Sachen spirituellen Dingen, wie z.B. das Dangai. Er scheint die Geschichte der Soul Society zu kennen und ist ein sehr erfahrener Shinigami. *'Intelligenz': Er ist offenbar auch intuitiv und kann sich in ernsteren Situationen entsprechend verhalten. Trivia *Isshin ist ein großer Fan der TV-Serie von Don Kanonji. *Anfangs wollte Kubo Tite Isshin lieber als Leichenbestatter auftreten lassen, da er fand, Isshin würde in einem schwarzen Anzug besser aussehen, als in einem weißen. *Für seine Persönlichkeit wird das Lied "Don't Drag Me Down" von Social Distortion aus dem Album "White Light, White Heat, White Trash" zugeordnet. *Er trägt einen Kommandanten Haori (der, ähnlich wie bei dem von Kenpachi Zaraki, am unteren Rand zerfetzt ist) sehr merkwürdig, dadurch kann man die Ziffer darauf nicht erkennen, also weiß man noch nicht welcher Kompanie er angehörte. *Bis auf große operative Eingriffe in seiner kleinen Stadtklinik, kann er eigentlich alles. *Er isst gerne Imoyoukan (=Süßkartoffeln mit fester, gelierter Bohnenpaste). *Er mag John Lee Hooker. *Er könnte wegen seinen medizinischen Kenntnissen Kidoexperte sein *Er beherrscht genau wie sein Sohn "Getsuga Tenshou" en:Isshin Kurosaki es:Isshin Kurosaki Kategorie: Charaktere Kategorie: Shinigami Kategorie: Mensch Kategorie:Familie Kurosaki Kategorie:Isshins Veränderungen